stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Huis van de Raad/Archief Vergaderzaal
Voorstel 1: vlag Gemeenteraadslid Alexandru heeft het idee om een vlag voor Newport te maken. Het ontwerp hieronder werd al eeuwenlang gebruikt, al van voor de tijd van Rob Lievertas. thumb|left|250px Hieronder kan ieder gemeenteraadslid zijn/haar mening kwijt: :Prima vlaf ik ben 4 mei 2009 10:00 (UTC) :Zal ik de däör erbijdoen? :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:03 (UTC) ::Nee, dat is niet nodig :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:06 (UTC) (je mag best een eigen voorstel maken, btw) : - Bloemetjes? :O :P Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:11 (UTC) ::De witte roos van Yorkshire, waar de Newporters vandaan komen. Wees trouw aan je voorouders! --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) Voorstel 2: burgemeester Gebaseerd op Grondwetartikel 14.1.3., is MilesColtrane nu officieel afgezet. Kandidaten voor het burgemeesterschap kunnen zich hieronder aanmelden. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 09:30 (UTC) # ... # ... OK, rustig :). Laten we het zo doen: heeft iemand bezwaar als ik burgemeester wordt? Anders duurt dit te lang :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:12 (UTC) :Nee. --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::Neen; aangezien je de macht toch al gegrepen hebt :P Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:13 (UTC) Voorstel 3: toerisme We zouden weer wat toeristen naar onze plaats moeten lokken. Een "reisgids" zouden we kunnen uitbrengen, met alle bezienswaardigheden in en rondom Newport. Verder zouden we ook een hotel/pension moeten bouwen. Helaas is er al geen plek meer in Newport. Daarom wil ik ook voorstellen dat winkels/cafés aan bepaalde (activiteits?)voorwaarden zouden moeten voldoen. Sven's Pub was bijvoorbeeld alleen bedoelt als een grap. Misschien dat we daar wel plek kunnen maken (of i.s.m. Sven in een waardige slaapplek laten transformeren). Wat jullie? --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:00 (UTC) :Ja of we moeten gaan uitbreiden 4 mei 2009 10:01 (UTC) ::Transformeer maar naar Sven's Bed 'n' Breakfast ofzoiets :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:02 (UTC) :::Voor uitbreiding is vrees ik geen plek - Newport werd altijd juist zo mooi gevonden omdat het zo klein was ;). @Owtb: OK ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:04 (UTC) ::::Idd... Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) Voorstel 4: subsidie voor Newport Times Ik vind dat de gemeente Newport moet bijdragen aan het bestaan van de Newport Times. (in mijn ogen is subsidie dan ook meehelpen artikelen te schrijven :p). Wat jullie? :Goed idee, maar ik heb RB al, dus.. --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:17 (UTC) ::Nog een krant? Is dat wel nodig? Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::Een kleintje voor Newport: Ja ;P --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) ::::Nou; wéér een inactieve krant... Doe maar ;) :P Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) Voorstel 5: uitgeven plaatselijk telefoonboek Denk niet dat hier bezwaar tegen is ;). Heb ik zo gepiept. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:15 (UTC) :Goed idee, ook voor Nýttfrón en Skeênð :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:17 (UTC) ::Prima idee ;) Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) :::Is al gedaan. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) Voorstel 6: stedenband met Nieuwvromen (Nyttfron) thumb * --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:06 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:08 (UTC)~ * Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) *... Grondwet Zie Gebruiker:Bucureştean/Grondwet. Dit moet de (voorlopige) grondwet van Newport worden, om een begin te kunnen maken. Als deze grondwet geaccepteerd wordt, kunnen er spoedig verkiezingen worden georganiseerd in Newport. Iedere inwoner is gevraagd om te komen stemmen. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 10:27 (UTC) # zal wel goed zijn :P --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 10:41 (UTC) (Nýttfrón zit niet bij de Taalunie, Alexandru :P) # - Al is het nagenoeg volledig overgenomen van Libertas... ;) Waaronder Newport is een soevereine '''onverdeelbare' staat'' ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 10:47 (UTC) # 6 mei 2009 11:30 (UTC) # ... , 80% van de gemeenteraadsleden heeft gestemd. 10 dagen stemmen? Zie de voorlopige grondwet; daar staat dat een stemming na 10 dagen sluit. Voorlopig worden peilingen hier te pas en te onpas gesloten; max 10 dagen dus ;) # - Greenday2 6 mei 2009 10:48 (UTC) #* Zeg maar tien dagen als er nog geen meerderheid is behaald. Ik verander t wel. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 10:49 (UTC) #** Ja maar dan kan deze stemming meteen dicht hé; dan toch minstens 2 dagen om valsspelen te vermijden ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 10:53 (UTC) Ambassades Ik heb al met OWTB, de vikingheer van Nýttfrón gesproken, hij is het ermee eens. Ik wil een Newportse ambassade bouwen in Nýttfrón. Later, wanneer de tijd rijp is ;), wil ik met Libertas een bespreking doen over onze ambassades. Dus nu stemmen we over Nýttfrón. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 11:00 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 11:09 (UTC) # Greenday2 6 mei 2009 11:11 (UTC) Verkiezingen Verkiezingen duren volgens de aangenomen Grondwet maar 1 week. Mijn voorstel is dat de verkiezingen op zondag 17 mei om 12:00 uur beginnen en afgesloten worden om 12:00 op zondag 24 mei. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 11:57 (UTC) # - Als je denkt voldoende kandidaten te krijgen ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 12:00 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 12:01 (UTC) # ... met de meerderheid (3 van 5) Ministerposten Zoals al duidelijk is in de intro hierboven aan de pagina en in de grondwet, wordt er een president, een burgemeester (=premier) en een regering verkozen. De vraag is: welke ministerposten? Houd rekening dat iedereen maar 2 functies mag hebben en dag mag niet én burgemeester én president zijn (lees Grondwet). Wat zijn jullie meningen? --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 11:57 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 12:02 (UTC) :Ik dacht eerlijk gezegd alleen aan Binnenlandse Zaken :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 12:01 (UTC) *Bedrijven en economie *burgerzaken(binnenlandse zaken) en verkeer *buitenlandse zaken *cultuur en ontspanning zoiets ? 6 mei 2009 12:04 (UTC) :De vraag is of we daar genoeg kandidaten voor krijgen. We hebben in ieder geval Binnenlands & Buitenlands nodig. De rest laten we aan het Huis van de Raad over, Newport is niet zo groot ;). --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 12:12 (UTC) ::Ok binnelandse zaken heeft de fucties van transport,burgerzaken en bedrijven/economie en buitenlands niks speciaals 6 mei 2009 12:22 (UTC) :::We kunnen het zo doen: Binnenlandse heeft o.a. transport, economie, recht. Buitenlandse heeft verstrekking van visa, verbeteren relaties met Libertas en Nytfron enz. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 12:24 (UTC) Óf doen we alleen een president en een burgemeester, aangezien er veel te weinig inwoners zijn. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) Ministerposten (2) Hier de stemming. Waarschijnlijk zullen er te weinig gebruikers zijn, voorlopig, dus doen we het (ook voorlopig) zonder ministers. Dus alleen een president en een burgemeester. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:00 (UTC) # 7 mei 2009 14:41 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:41 (UTC) Het gevoel gaat erbij weg. # Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:44 (UTC) Tegen het alleenheerschappij #* Zeg het eens, allebei? Wat zijn jullie ideeën. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:45 (UTC) #** Welke alleenheerschappij als iedereen mag stemmen? :S --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) #*** O jaja, ik snap 'm nu ook. Die twee zijn nu idd de enige die voorstellen mogen doen. En wat als we zeggen dat iedere inwoner voorstellen mogen doen? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) # ... Inwoners mogen ook voorstellen doen Korte uitleg over de huidige situatie: #President is verantwoordelijk voor het geheel #Burgemeester is verantwoordelijk voor het lokale Alleen het kritieke punt is dat nu alleen die twee voorstellen mogen doen. Dat moeten we veranderen naar "iedere inwoner". Sowieso moeten de president en burgemeester eerst hun voorstel goed laten keuren in het Huis van de Raad voordat het uitgevoerd mag worden... dus hun functies zijn eigenlijk enkel formeel. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) Inwoners mogen ook voorstellen doen in het Huis van de Raad (daarmee zijn ze in feite net zo machtig als de burgemeester en president). # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) # 7 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC) #* Ben je nu wel voor het kopje hierboven?? --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) #**Nee. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) Verkiezingen NIEUW VOORSTEL! :P We verkiezen een president, burgemeester, en een rechter ;) (geen ministers dus) * --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:34 (UTC) * ;) --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:35 (UTC) * Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:00 (UTC) "Inactiviteit" Ik wil een status "inactieve burger" creëren. Waarom? We hebben straks een meerderheid van de bevolking nodig om iets goed te kunnen laten keuren in het Huis van de Raad. Er zijn 8 inwoners, waarvan er 4 actief zijn - en dat terwijl je dus 5 stemmen nodig hebt. Voordat het te laat is (;)) wil ik dit nog even regelen: *Een burger van Newport heeft na 3 weken geen wijziging gedaan te hebben de status van inactieve burger. *Door weer een wijziging te doen, is de burger die status al kwijt (!) (je kunt 'm dus telkens opnieuw krijgen, en ook telkens "actieve burger" worden) *Hiermee wil ik bereiken dat alleen "actieve gebruikers" als stemgerechtigde inwoners worden gezien (anders loopt het systeem vast). Er is dus, om een voorstel goed te laten keuren, een meerderheid van de voorstemmen van de actieve gebruikers nodig. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 16:05 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 16:32 (UTC) (bucurestean, mss moeten we ook iets van huisuitzetting voor inaktieven regelen..) #* Mee-eens, maar dat is momenteel nog niet nodig denk ik. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 18:43 (UTC) # Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:37 (UTC) # Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 16:48 (UTC) niet stemgerechtigd. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) Newport Park Ik zit hier al een paar dagen mee, wilde het eigenlijk voor ná de verkiezingen houden, maar nu ik Dimitri zo bezig zie... begin ik me gehaast te voelen, want dit móét zeker weten een Nationaal Park worden. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 19:00 (UTC) # 7 mei 2009 20:06 (UTC) {wil je niet zo snel oude voorstellen weghalen a.u.b.) #* Srry, maar die waren al aangenomen... :S Je kunt ze nog altijd in t archief bekijken. --Salutare, Bucureştean 8 mei 2009 07:19 (UTC) # Greenday2 8 mei 2009 05:11 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 8 mei 2009 15:26 (UTC) Engels Zoals bekend is het Engels een officiële taal. Theoretisch betekent dat dat alle artikelen over Newport, documenten (etc) een vertaling moeten krijgen. Aangezien dit onmogelijk wordt en onnodig (welke Engelse gebruikers?) denk ik dat het Engels een speciale status moet krijgen (verplicht op school, maar geen vertalingen verplicht bijv.). Straatnamen mogen voor mijn part ook een vertaling krijgen. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 14:56 (UTC) # Greenday2 12 mei 2009 16:06 (UTC) # als het op dezelfde manier als Nýttfrón gebeurd. Dus als iemand een vertaling vraagt, krijgt hij die, anders geen veprlichtingen. --OoWeThBe 12 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) Deltaplan met Libertas Een plan ter bescherming van Newport en de Metropool Wikistad. Lees http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Bucure%C5%9Ftean/Newport#Geografie voor hét gevaar voor Newport. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 20:05 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 11 mei 2009 05:31 (UTC) (geen direct gevaar, als we wachten kunnen we het geld besteden bij andere dingen en het werkt tegen de natuurlijke ontwikkeling van de kust, Nýttfrón ligt ook ongeveer 50 cm boven de kust. Daarbij zal het een slecht uitzicht geven en dat is weer slecht voor het toerisme -> minder inkomsten.) #* Heeft geen "stemrecht" meer sinds hij geen inwoner meer is en de stemming nog niet is afgesloten (10 dagen). --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:22 (UTC) # geld speelt geen rol als het gaat om veiligheid Jillids 11 mei 2009 11:20 (UTC) # Per OWTB Greenday2 11 mei 2009 14:03 (UTC) #* Nu begin ik al helemaal te twijfelen: moeten we dood ofzo? :O --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) Goedkoper en handiger: leg stormbrekers in de zee vóór Nýhöfnin en verhoog de kade ietsjes. Dát zou een goede oplossing zijn. --OoWeThBe 11 mei 2009 12:34 (UTC) :Dat is een halve maatregel, als de zee dan weer stijgt zal het niet genoeg zijn, ik benadruk nogmaals dat veiligheid belangrijker is als geld 11 mei 2009 17:05 (UTC) :: *dan. Zo snel verandert dat klimaat ook weer niet.. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 15:06 (UTC) thumb Ik heb een idee om iedereen blij te maken. We graven een soort van kelder onder Newport. Zetten daar krikken neer en duwen dan de stad zoiets vijf meter omhoog. Wie is voor? --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 16:55 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:57 (UTC) **Warum? --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) *** We krijgen problemen met de haven, boten enz. --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:01 (UTC) ****Niet als je de haven ook 5 meter hoger maakt. Dan kun je zelfs meer (dieperen) schepen plaatsen. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:03 (UTC) *****Dat was juist het probleem, wat doe je met de "kleinere" bestaande schepen? De waterstand zal te laag staan... --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:04 (UTC) ******Dan leg je ef een werfje aan.. Als je een dijk aanlegt, kan er helemaal geen scheep meer in... --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:06 (UTC) *******Keuze genoeg ;) --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:09 (UTC) ********We zitten in het kredietcrisis... Zoveel geld hebben we niet. Waroom stellen we het niet gewoon een jaartje uit? --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:11 (UTC) *********"Veiligheid gaat boven geld" . --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:13 (UTC) **********Ik vrees dat Newport niet meer veel geld heeft (zie wat er al is gebeurd de laatste maanden qua uitgave..) en de inkomsten zijn ook niet echt zeer hoog (geen industrie, geen landbouw, enkel toerisme :S). Je vertrouwt God niet dus. Ik weet zeker dat God Nýhöfnin zal sparen bij de opwarming der aarde. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:15 (UTC) *********** :( Niet zo pessimistisch zijn he. Waarom denk je dat ik een vrijhandelszone wil, een groter winkelcentrum wil? Btw, zie kaartje --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:17 (UTC) ************Dit is belachelijk... Veel te duur. De nadelen wegen op tegen de voordelen... Ik zou direct een nieuwe Berlijnse muur om Libertas bouwen :S Een winkelcentrum in een klein dorpje... Zoveel inkomsten gaat dat ook niet geven... Verder denk ik niet dat Libertas bereid is om zijn deel volledig te betalen, ze gaan zeker eisen aan ons stellen. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:21 (UTC) ************* 1. voordeel is dat we niet doodgaan. 2. Hoe denk je dat NL er nu uitziet? 3. Niet overdrijven, de stukjes op het land zijn allemaal dijkjes. 4. Libertas en Newport zullen samen een overeenkomst moeten sluiten over de betaling. --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) **************1. de kans is zeer klein dat het binnen een jaar gebeurd. 2. moeten die simpele zielen maar niet onder de zee willen wonen :P 3. :'( 4. en Nýhöfnin zal in verhouding bedrogen eruit komen en veel meer duiten voor dat kleine stukje betalen dan nodig :( --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) ***************1. Deltawerken heb je ook niet binnen een jaar af. Maar je kunt natuurrampen nooit voorspellen. Misschien zeiden de Nederlanders hetzelfde in 1952? 2. Tss. 3. :D Hou jij niet van dijken? ;) 4. Ik denk niet dat je je bedrogen zal voelen als je merkt dat je nog in leven blijft, itt andere werelddelen. --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:32 (UTC) ****************1. 1952? 3. Nee. Wij hier in Limburg moeten belasting over die onzin betalen :S 4. Watte? :S Deze zin begrijp ik niet.. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:36 (UTC) *****************1. In 1953 had je dit (algemene kennis). 3. Dat vind ik jammer voor je, maar Limburg zit wat veiliger in vergelijking met Newport. 4. Als je merkt dat mensen in andere werelddelen doodgaan door het te hoge water, en Newport zélf nog behouden kan blijven dankzij deze deltawerken, zal je je niet bedrogen voelen. Dat zou ik sowieso niet als je niet meer in angst hoeft te leven (veiligheid = meer inwoners? :O :)) --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:39 (UTC) ******************1. Je zei 1952! :O 3. Dat weet ik 4. nou, er is nu al een tekort aan ruimte en als er nóg meer mensen komen, ja... --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:42 (UTC) *******************1. Ja, want jij zei: "de kans is zeer klein dat het binnen een jaar gebeurd." 4. Niet gaan verdraaien, er zijn nog 4 vrije huizen. --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:43 (UTC) ********************1. Laat maar zitten.. Ik begrijp er toch geen eendengat meer van :S 4. Er hoeveel honderd miljoen mensen wonen onder de 5 meter boven zeeniveau? :D --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:48 (UTC) *********************Achter een berg, dijk, etc. Newport is klein en kwetsbaar :P --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:50 (UTC) **********************1. 1953-gebied lag onder zeeniveau, newport erover. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:55 (UTC) *********************** Maar nu hebben we dus te maken met een extra stijging van de zeespiegel, het smelten van de ijskappen, etc, etc :D Ik richt Deltaplannen BV al op... --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 17:56 (UTC) ************************Hoe weet je zo zeker dat dat allemaal waar is? Ben je zelf al bij die smeltende ijskappen geweest? Misschien is het een Femke Halsema-trucje om ons meer geld uit te laten te geven aan de milieu zonder dat dat nodig is. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 17:59 (UTC) *************************Zie "Opwarming van de Aarde", "Versterkt broeikaseffect", en de hele mikmak. Was een onderzoek dat bijna alle gletsjers (140 van de 150 ofzo) zwaar aan het krimpen zijn. --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 18:04 (UTC) **************************Hoe weet jij het dan zo zeker? Jij hebt zelf geen onderzoek op vrije basis gehouden.. Mss staan er (expresse) fouten in het onderzoek.. (door Femke Halsema eringezet natuurlijk) --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 18:08 (UTC) ***************************Allemaal internationale onderzoeken. Door duizenden wetenschappers wordt de opwarming van de Aarde (=stijging zeespiegel) bevestigd. Daar heeft ene linkse boerin uit Nederland niks mee te maken... --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 09:45 (UTC) ****************************Je hebt zelf nooit zo'n intern. onderzoek meegemaakt, dus je weet het niet volledig zeker. Maar ja, deze discussie wijkt af van het punt dat hier stond. Wat was dat ook alweer? --OoWeThBe 19 mei 2009 15:11 (UTC) *****************************We kunnen beter deze discussie afsluiten. We zullen allebei toch nooit aan de ander toegeven... (koppige mormels). --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) Uitbreiding gebouw winkelcentrum Het winkelcentrum krijgt twee ondergrondse verdiepingen erbij; ik heb al geen plek voor de Newport Times, Better Newport, een postkantoor, etc. Niet bovengronds omdat dat het uitzicht kan verpesten. # --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:11 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 16:30 (UTC) hierboven wordt al over de veiligheid (deltaplan) gesproken, maar dit is niet veilig. Waarom geen eiland voor de kust? #* Dan zouden we toch te veel geld uitgeven? (zie hierboven, je spreekt jezelf tegen :P). Niet veilig? Wel als we ook het deltaplan deden ;) --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:38 (UTC) #**Dat eiland was sarcastisch bedoeld.. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 16:42 (UTC) #***Mooi, dat kon ik alleen niet zien door mijn computerscherm heen :P --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:43 (UTC) #****Dan wou ik het volgende vragen: heb jij een alternatief voor die krant, partij en postkantoor? (en later mogelijk ook meer...) --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:46 (UTC) #*****Zwembad en haven. --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 16:50 (UTC) #******Grapjas. --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:52 (UTC) # - niet zeuren en gewoon doen 19 mei 2009 10:27 (UTC) # - Greenday2 19 mei 2009 17:52 (UTC) Why not? (kick in the ballls, ovtb :p) Terugtrekking ambassadeur uit Nýttfrón Lees de Newport Times. Het begint daar een beetje heet onder de Newportse voeten te worden. Jillis moet zo spoedig moglijk worden teruggehaald. (lees ook Dagblaðið Nýttfróns, het zegt al genoeg). # --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 08:47 (UTC) # 21 mei 2009 09:27 (UTC). De eerste stap zou nu moeten zijn: de ambassadeur een gesprek laten hebben met de autoriteiten. Als dat niet lukt: terugtrekken. #: Op zich heb je wel een punt... ik zal Jillis proberen te contacteren. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:28 (UTC) #:: Oké, super :) 21 mei 2009 09:31 (UTC) # tot dat ik echt in gevaar blijf zal ik newport blijven vertegenwoordigen, wordt ik teruggetrokken zal dit een duidelijk teken geven aan nytrvont van angst 21 mei 2009 13:11 (UTC) Niet meer nodig (zie Verdrag van Maple Hills) nadat er een overeenkomst is bereikt Verdrag van Maple Hills met Nieuwvromen Op verzoek van Alex heb ik de problemen van afgelopen dagen met Nieuwvromen geprobeerd op te lossen door met OWTB een vrede's verdrag op te stellen, dit verdrag is Verdrag van Maple Hills en daar staan alle overeenkomsten ook in. Ik ga er vanuit dat er niemand tegen is en hoop ook van niet. # 21 mei 2009 20:33 (UTC) #* Maar het klinkt niet erg concreet "goede banden met Ný", "alle verdragen (welke?) behouden". Snap je? Daarom lijkt een discussie over het verdrag wat toepasselijker, en daarna pas de stemming. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 20:35 (UTC) #** En wat als ééntje zich niet houdt aan punt 1 "je valt de ander niet binnen voor ten minste 5 jaar"? --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 20:36 (UTC) #***wat is hier moeilijk aan, alle banden worden gewoon behouden dat hoeft niet precies genoemd te worden, het is een ondersteunende afspraak voor de andere verdragen en banden snap je. #***Nou dat aanvallen gedoe lijkt me wel duidelijk en het banden scheppen punt moet misschien nog wel wat toe gevoegd worden mar ik denk niet dat dit mogelijk is omdat het dan duidelijke afspraken zijn terwijl het de bedoeling is om gewoon een betere band te krijgen met nieuwvromen 21 mei 2009 20:42 (UTC) #****Kijk, de bedoeling van een verdrag is om duidelijkheid te scheppen, met duidelijke regels en afspraken. Ik snap je wel, maar ik vind het niet veelzeggend "betere banden", "banden behouden" (we zaten net nog in een conflict, wat voor banden zijn dat?). Ik zou anders beginnen: bijv bij de wortel (Deltaplan) aanpakken. Anders los je niets op. Libertas moet het nog over dat plan hebben. Zijn NP en LIB van plan omdat op hun eigen grondgebied te doen, dan moet NÝ zich er buiten houden (als voorbeeld). Ook zijn er laatst nog dreigende uitspraken geweest over Newport in NÝ. Het verbieden van Newportse media, grenzen dicht voor Newporters, dat zou in het Nieuwvroomse parlement misschien komen. Dan kun je dus in het verdrag zetten dat Newporters volwaardig behandeld moeten worden in NÝ, en Nieuwvromers hetzelfde in Newport. En dan hetzelfde met de media. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 20:52 (UTC) #*****Het volgende staat in de Nieuwvroomse krant: "Zo wil Jesper dat er een verbod komt op het publiceren van Newportse media, een tijdelijke afsluiting van reizen, in- en uitvoer van en naar Newport en wil hij dat de ambassadeur gearresteerd wordt." Een groot legerofficier. Denk daar maar eens over na ;) --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 20:53 (UTC) #* Dan heb ik geen duidelijk beeld gekregen van de situatie, jij hebt mij dat niet gezegt , alleen dat ze een leger aan het maken waren 21 mei 2009 21:01 (UTC) #** Lees mijn bericht op je OP nog een keer. --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 09:14 (UTC) #***Daar staat er niks over 22 mei 2009 09:34 (UTC) #****Je bedoelt de arrestatie. Nee dat klopt, dat kwam pas later in de Nieuwvroomse krant te staan. --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 10:33 (UTC) # Het principe is hier belangrijker dan het concrete. 21 mei 2009 21:13 (UTC) Bucu's versie #Beide landen streven naar een vredige regio en naar goede relaties . ## Er mogen geen nucleaire installaties komen #Beide landen erkennen elkaars onafhankelijkheid #De ambassadeurs als inwoners van beide landen moeten verzekerd zijn van hun veiligheid en waardigheid in het andere land, mensenrechten mogen niet geschonden worden #Persvrijheid moet in beide landen behouden worden #Reizen van het ene naar het andere land mag niet verboden of belemmerd worden om ongeldige redenen --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:12 (UTC) # ;) --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:12 (UTC) # Ook goed. 22 mei 2009 16:25 (UTC) # ok, ene beetje uitgebreider 22 mei 2009 16:48 (UTC) Ambassade van Newport in Libertas Libertas lijkt de onafhankelijkheid van Newport geaccepteerd te hebben - de relaties zijn niet eens slecht te noemen, itt, ongelooflijk goed als je bedenkt dat ze twee weken geleden uit elkaar gingen. Het lijkt me wel een goed moment voor een ambassade in Libertas. # + Dimitri als ambassadeur ;) --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 12:19 (UTC) # + Dimitri als ambass. Ik zou liever Libertaanse ambassadeur in Newport zijn. 22 mei 2009 12:19 (UTC) #* Lol --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 12:20 (UTC) # , ik wil ook Libertaanse ambadassadeur in Newport zijn xd Greenday2 22 mei 2009 13:02 (UTC) #* Waar haal ik mijn ambassadeur vandaan? :( --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 13:03 (UTC) #**Moet ik terugkomen om ambassadeur te worden? :D --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 13:04 (UTC) #*** Om daarna over een maand weer te vertrekken? :( --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 13:05 (UTC) #**** Dan moet je maar lief tegen me zijn :P --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 13:08 (UTC) #***** Reject! :P --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 13:09 (UTC) #****** :O Je bent niet lief en je gebruikt een anglicisme! :'( --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 13:12 (UTC) #******* Op verzoek van al wil ik graag ambassadeur worden, dan kan ik het combineren 22 mei 2009 16:46 (UTC) #******** Thnx :) --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:48 (UTC)